Polo TV
Polo TV is Polish music television network owned by Telewizja Polsat. The channel broadcasts disco polo, revelry, folk, country, gypsy and foreign disco music. History The online test broadcast of the channel was launched on April 7, 2011, and on May 7, 2011 the official start took place. From the beginning, the program is available in a free satellite broadcast. Initially, the station broadcasted only banquet and disco polo music and to a lesser extent folk, country and gypsy music. It was not until the spring of 2012 that it began broadcasting programs devoted to dance music and foreign disco music. December 24, 2011 reached the highest audience among music stations in the commercial group 16-49. From September to December 2011, the station was the second most-watched Polish music station. In July 2012, Polo TV ranked first among music channels in terms of ratings in Poland. The position of the leader was also maintained in July 2013, when positions from the antenna of this station in the ranking of the top ten programs took all places, and the largest audience was broadcast live from the Disco Hit Festival - Kobylnica. On October 1, 2013, Polo TV began broadcasting Święta wojna (it was broadcasted on April 17, 2014). Thus, the non-musical program appeared for the first time in the history of the channel. In September 2014, Polo TV became the producer of the first ever series to disco polo music, titled Love in the rhythm of disco. December 4, 2017, Telewizja Polsat as a result of an agreement concluded with the ZPR Media acquired 100% of Lemon Records shares being the sender of the station, thus becoming one of its owner. Terrestrial broadcasting The channel joined the contest for the first multiplex of digital terrestrial television. On April 26, 2011, the National Broadcasting Council resolved the competition in which the license for terrestrial broadcasting was awarded to Kino Polska Nostalgia and 3 other stations. After the resignation of Kino Polska TV from the multiplex site, KRRiT granted a license to Polo TV. Multiplex 1 took off on December 15, 2011, and Polo TV broadcasts terrestrially from December 19, 2011. Programmings Current * Dance w Polo TV * Disco Gary czyli rodzinne pary * Disco noc w Polo TV! * Disco Polo Live * Disco Studio * Disco Landia * Disco Mix w Polo TV * Disco Relax * Imprezownia w Polo TV * Koncert w Polo TV * Najlepsze z najlepszych * Najlepsze z najlepszych * Piosenka na życzenie * Pobudka z Polo TV * Prognoza pogody * Smaki dnia * Sobotnia disco noc w Polo TV! * Szalone lata 90. * To hit! * Video Mix Sierockiego * Weekend w Polo TV * Weekend z... Temporarily * Disco Star Former * 4. urodziny Polo TV * 5. urodziny Polo TV * 7 wspaniałych * Disco Polo Music * Discopolot * Dyskoteka Polo TV * Festiwalowa Złota 20 * Gwiazdy Polo TV * Hit dnia * Klejnot TV * Koncertowe archiwum Polo TV * Kuchnia POLOwa * Legendarne koncerty w Polo TV * Lista przebojów Disco Polo Live * Listy do Shazzy * Masters Music Box * Mistrz kierownicy – najszybszy kierowca disco * Najlepsze koncerty w Polo TV * Pikantne Polo TV * Poczekalnia Disco Polo Live * Polo Koktajl * Power Dance * Power Play * Profesorre Toplalala * Przeboje na czasie! * Przebojowe historie * Slide show * Strefa nowości Polo TV * Strefa nowości * Top 20 * Top Star Exclusive * Vipo Disco Polo Hity * Wieczorne granie na ekranie * Wszystko mi disco * Zakochane Polo TV Series * Święta wojna * Miłość w rytmie disco * Avenida Brasil Logos Polo TV (2011-2012).png|First logo (2011-2012) Polo TV (2012-2016).png|Second logo (2012-2016) Polo TV (2016-.n.v.).png|Third logo (2016-present) External links * Official website Category:Television channels in Poland Category:Telewizja Polsat Category:Launched in 2011 Category:Poland Category:Music television channels